Freaks like me
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Millicent avait toujours su qu'elle était différente de ses amis et eux aussi le savaient. Ils pensaient sûrement que c'était son sang "impur", étant une sang-mêlé. La vérité était loin d'être aussi jolie que ça.


**"Cause tonight, for the first time, I'm loving who I be  
Turn it up for all the freaks like me  
Tonight, I'm feeling so fine, I'm loving who I see  
Turn it up for all the freaks like me "**

 **Freaks like me – Todrick Hall**

* * *

Millicent avait toujours su qu'elle était différente de ses amis et eux aussi le savaient. Ils pensaient sûrement que c'était son sang "impur", étant une sang-mêlé. La vérité était loin d'être aussi jolie que ça.

Quand elle l'avait apprise, elle avait 9 ans. Elle avait entendu une conversation entre ses parents, ils disaient qu'il fallait qu'elle sache et que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle se saurait de toute manière. C'est donc comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans la maison appartenant au chef de la famille Bulstrode, son grand-oncle Teignous. *****

La propriété sur laquelle se trouvait la maison faisait plusieurs hectares, leur maison était donc isolée du reste du monde, se trouvant dans les hauts des montagnes. Autour de la maison se trouvait trois chênes immenses aux feuillages orangés, qui lors de l'automne parsemaient le sol de leurs couleurs éclatant, contrastant avec l'ambiance lugubre de la maison. Les pièces de celle-ci étaient vastes et certaines même poussiéreuses, étant inutilisées depuis plusieurs années. Les pièces contenaient du mobilier ancien, des chandeliers, des candélabres, et des tapis en peau d'animal qui recouvraient le plancher usé.

Millicent n'était venue que deux fois dans cette maison et pourtant elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. L'optique d'y aller l'enchanta grandement, sa mère beaucoup moins. Elle refusa d'y aller et se fut donc son père qui l'accompagna même s'il n'était pas en très bon contact avec sa famille depuis qu'il a épousé une née-moldu.

Son cousin, Caractus, de 8 ans son aîné, lui ouvrit. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu mais elle devina qu'il pensait sûrement la même chose d'elle. Il les fit entrer, les guida dans le salon et leur demanda d'attendre pendant qu'il allait chercher son grand-père.

Son père faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, sa gêne était à son apogé n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de quitter la maison en courant, sans se retourner une seule fois.

"Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite et de celle de la petite Millicent ? Demanda une voix vieille mais forte."

Millicent tourna la tête tellement rapidement qu'elle en eut mal au coup. Un sourire se forma tout de suite sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçu son grand-oncle. Son père déglutit avant de répondre d'une voix timide et gênée.

"Avec ma femme, nous pensions qu'il était temps pour Millicent de savoir les origines de notre famille.

\- Que ne me dis-tu pas ? Rétorqua Teignous.

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier elle a tordu une cuillère, sans le vouloir.

\- C'est d'accord, je vais lui en parler. Toi, pars, je ne veux pas d'un traître dans ma maison."

Son père serra les dents mais hocha tout de même la tête et quitta la pièce. Son grand-oncle, la prit par la main et ensemble ils arpentèrent les couloirs de la maison jusqu'à arriver à une sorte de bibliothèque.

Les murs de la bibliothèque n'étaient pas normaux, c'était un arbre généalogique qui remplaçait le papier peint. Elle se vit tout de suite, à la toute fin, non loin de Caractus. Son oncle pointa son doigt sur son prénom puis courut son long doigt en direction de son propre nom sur la branche suivante. Il a ensuite zigzagué à travers les générations, s'arrêtant un nom ici et là, lui montrant les liens de parenté avec chaque famille importante notamment les Black ****** , jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à une lignée beaucoup plus ancienne : _Joakin-Burdok Bulstrode, 1504 – 1698._

"Il était à moitié géant c'est pour ça qu'il a vécu aussi longtemps et il aurait continué s'il n'avait pas été assassiné. Son sang coule dans nos veines, et qu'importe avec qui l'on se marie, il y coulera toujours. Car le sang de troll ne souhaite pas être éteint."

Teignous se tut un instant, lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Intérieurement, elle se demandait ce que cela faisait d'elle. Son ancêtre troll avait beau remonter à des générations, son sang n'en coulait pas moins dans ses veines. Était-elle aussi à moitié-troll ou juste un quart ? Cela changeait-il quoi que ce soit pour elle ? Non, bien sûr que non.

"Je sais ce que tu dois penser que nous sommes des monstres mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu te trompes. Tu seras et es déjà aussi forte qu'un moitié-troll et ton physique s'en rapprochera encore plus dans l'adolescence." Dit son oncle.

À l'âge de 9 ans, Millicent était déjà grande, ses épaules étaient carrées et sa mâchoire était proéminente, elle n'osait imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait dans 5 ans.

" Pour autant, tu ne dois pas renier tes origines, sois en fière car ce sont elles qui définissent qui tu es. Millicent, je vois pour toi, un grand avenir. Peut-être ravivras-tu les caractéristiques propres aux Trolls dans notre sang. Seul demain nous le dira mais j'ai foi en toi."

Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit et jamais elle ne les oubliera. Et quand Draco Malfoy la comparera à un troll pour la première fois, jamais ne ressentit-elle une fierté aussi grande.

* * *

 *** N'ayant que peu d'informations sur la famille Bulstrode, vous comprendrez donc que j'ai pris des libertés sur ses membres et sur son histoire.**

 **** Par le mariage de Violette Bulstrode et Cygnus Black**


End file.
